


Can't help being in love

by DontMessWithMyRaptors



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMessWithMyRaptors/pseuds/DontMessWithMyRaptors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien asks Marinette out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help being in love

Marinette was going on an actual date with Adrien.  
She couldn't believe the day had finally come! Literally, she counted down the days, since day one when he asked her.  
Her heart raced when he did and although she was unsure why Adrien would ask her out.She didn't miss the oppourtinty, to celebrate Valentines day with Adrien!  
He didn't tell her where they were going so it was a surprise.

It was her first date with a boy.  
The boy of her dreams! She'd make sure it was a memorable one.She smiled at the thought.   
"Marinette! Someone's here to see you" her mom called out, she completly missed hearing the doorbell ring by her thoughts and she ran over to the mirror real quick. She doubled checked herself  before heading down the stairs.

Marinette rushed down the stairs quickly. Her mom made that face "Boy he's really cute" face at Adrien who just smiled and god, he looked perfect.How did he always manage to look perfect? It was really unfair...she thought.

Adrien looked over at Marinette.  
Her face turned red, wondering, all kinds of thoughts per minute."Ready to go Marinette?" He asked her, with a bright smile as she looked so adorable.

He couldn't believe how cute she really was. He couldn't lie..about the real reason he asked Marinette is because he suspects her to be ladybug, he always has, ever since their encounter with the su chef. He thought that Marinette was ladybug.

Adrien couldn't get the thought out of his head so he finally took the chance to get closer to Marinette. She was so different from Ladybug, but still so cute as ladybug.

He couldn't deny the fact that he was really excited for their date either.  
Adrien even dressed in one of his best outfits for today. Judging by Marinettes face, he chose well.

"Y-Yeah I'm ready" marinette replied.  
She moved a hair behind her ear, when they stood side by side now and damn that was adorable.  
They waved to her parents who were really nice and he  could see himself, being apart of their family, it'd be nice.

"Where are we going, Adrien?" Marinette asked him,  it got him out of his train of thought. 

"It's a surprise." He smiled brightly. 

Marinettes face turned redder than ladybugs suit. It was really cute.

"You're not thinking anything odd are you" he teased, as she quickly shook her head.

"No!! Uhm..it's uh...stormy.. I mean its bright outside today, right?"  
Adrien laughed as he couldn't hold it in.

His limo arrived for the two of them. He opened his door for her, she got in, and they headed to the movie theater.

 

"Adrien! Wow! I honestly thought we were going to a park or something." She said as she looked at all of the movies that are out.

He smiled proud to himself, "yeah, I honestly almost planned that but then deadpool came out and I thought you might like it." He said, because it was a superhero movie and maybe it may cue anything from ladybug, if she is ladybug.

"Oh yeah I wanted to see that. It looked really good." She said with a bright and excited smile.  
Really, how can a girl be so adorable?  He was having cativies just from looking at her.

"Have you seen it already? Is it good?" She asked, as they were buying the tickets. It was more adorable how obvious it was that she wanted to hold his hand, he wanted to hold hers too, even wrap his arm around her waist..and kiss her... but didn't want her running off on their first date.

Truth was too, he has seen the movie already. He just choose the movie for suspcisons of ladybug..and well..okay..maybe to get reealllyy "close" to Marinette.

 

They choose their seats, talking a little bit of everything and just absloutley nothing once Marinette got comfortable with him.

She was still a bit nervous around him, but he could tell she was loosing up. 

He smiled at Marinette, moving his hand in front of him so she could sit down first.

Her blushing face nodded as she sat down. Her skirt rising up a bit, before she adjusted it. 

If that didn't give him a heart attack, he'd be lying because it surely did.

Adrien sat down next to her , with their popcorn and sodas. 

The screen soon turning on and playing through the commericals. "This commercials so cute" she giggled at some of them, causing Adrien to smile.

The lighting soon turned off and it got pitch black. He looked over to see if Marinette was scared at all, but she seemed fine.

He hasn't figured anything out yet if she is ladybug but this was still the most funest date he's ever been on. He wanted to make it even more memorable for her too.

He thought, while moving his hand to get some popcorn and she did too, apparently. Their hands touched for a brief second.

He blushed just as red as she was now and thankful that it was dark in the theater right now. Marinette smiled at him, playing it off, he wasnt sure if that made him feel better or not though.

   
(time skip to middle of the movie)

Adrien had to do his best to not seem like he knew everything when Marinette asked him, what was going on or things. It was cute that she was actually interested in the movie and focused on the screen.

He could tell even in the dark that she was. 

Adrien couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned in on Marinette, a hand gently on her chin, and turned her facing her as his lips placed on top of hers. His fitting perfectly with her incredibly soft lips, he was smiling within the kiss. She wasn't pulling away or anything but he could tell she was surprised. He could even see her faint blush, before he closed his eyes, holding her hand in his.

It was near the end of the movie. He wasn't paying attention and he could just tell Marinette what it is later or re watch it again. Either way, he didn't mind. He couldn't resist kissing Marinette anymore.

She was irresistible, with her soft lips against his, as he trailed his tongue across her bottom lip.

A soft sound of approval came out of her. Her hand gripping a little more, showing that she was doing her best not to loose control. He smirked and she opened her mouth anyway, as if she was waiting for him, causing his heart beat to race a little bit.

 

He slides his tongue inside her mouth, feeling every inch of her, running his tongue along the roof of her mouth. It was a good thing it was a loud action scene and that it was dark.

Because he could hear her small moan, causing his member to twitch and become hard by now, painfully in his pants. Uncomfortable too, but he managed to contain himself this much. She tried to battle for dominance but he didn't let her, him becoming in control and they literally made out for the rest of the movie.

Making out with her was amazing and she was amazing.

He couldn't believe he just made out her with, as they pulled away when the lights came on, both of their faces flushed and staring at each other.

She had incredible lung capacity, he thought.

"Wow...I ...Adrien." Marinette tried to say anymore, but Adrien just smiled and didn't let her say anymore, as soon as the theater cleared out. He pulled her close to his body, against his chest. 

"A-Adrien..." She whispers, against his lips and her hands running through his hair and he lost it. His lips crashed against hers again, as they ended up staying for the second play through of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LATE VALENTIENS DAY.
> 
> JE'TAIME MY LITTLE KITTY CATSCATS
> 
>  
> 
> I hope all of you like Adriens logic with his choice of movie x'D


End file.
